comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central Discusión:Diseños y portadas/Archivo 11
Wikia LMB Hola! La portada fue modificada hace un buen rato, faltaría el fondo. Qué imagen debo usar? Uso la misma textura que la de la página oficial? Saludos. -- 12:05 29 ago 2015 (UTC) :Si, que sea misma textura que el de la Pagina Oficial, la imagen que sea esta que viene en el enlace que pondre, http://cdn.foxsportsla.com/sites/foxsports-la/files/img/notes/news/620x465/Zocalo-LMB-250315.jpg, y aunque no lo puse en la solicitud, tambien puedes ayudarle con el logo, el que puse no me deja satisfecho. un saludo WADEMX777 (muro) 01:09 3 sep 2015 (UTC) ::Hilo:102679 WADEMX777 (muro) 18:22 10 sep 2015 (UTC) :::Pedi el Spotlight pero solamente falta terminar el diseño, Saludos y lamento la molestia. WMX7 (muro) 23:03 16 sep 2015 (UTC) ::Con textura me refería a una opción para reemplazar el fondo. Ahí subí un nuevo logo, te parece bien? Saludos. -- 12:24 10 oct 2015 (UTC) :::De hecho esta perfecto, anteriormente no entendi eso de las texturas, solo faltaria eso y estare completamente satisfacho, saludos. (escrito por Usuario:WMX7 el 10 oct 2015 a las 18:33h) Hola WMX7. La solicitud todavía no ha sido finalizada, porque en teoría pediste un nuevo fondo pero no se llegó a realizar. ¿Todavía estás interesado en el mismo, o la doy ya por finalizada? --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 12:01 4 dic 2015 (UTC) ya no Cuban, ya dala por finalizada. WMX7 disc 17:20 4 dic 2015 (UTC) Colonización del Viejo Mundo :Aunque oficialmente no está finalizada, Espartan ya realizó todo el trabajo en las cuatro facetas. Rata911, ¿estás satisfecho con los resultados? --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 12:17 4 dic 2015 (UTC) Bob Esponja Wiki Tengo algunas dudas de como podría reorganizar la portada. Te parece bien si acordamos un día en el chat y vemos como diseñar? Saludos. -- 13:52 10 oct 2015 (UTC) ::Am si claro, ahorita estoy en el chat de la wiki, y si no puedes hoy, estare el Sabado a las 3 pm, en cuanto a duda de organización me refiero a que, hay unas secciones mal organizadas, me gustaria que fuera algo mas separado y con lineas que separen, si, se que es raro pero siento que va a quedar bien. Saludos y gracias. Rikudo.rinnegan (Mi discusión) 16:54 14 oct 2015 (UTC) :::Hola Rikudo, ¿todavía estás interesado en el cambio de portada? --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 12:20 4 dic 2015 (UTC) ::::Hola Rikudo, cerramos la solicitud por tener ya mucho tiempo. Si aún quieres realizar los cambios, te pedimos que realices una nueva solicitud. Gracias y disculpa las molestias. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 19:13 26 dic 2015 (UTC) Thailonk y Shifu wiki :(combinando solicitudes -- 16:05 10 oct 2015 (UTC)) ¿Podrías hacerme un fondo con ésta imagen? http://es.wikia-tys.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:A_Scrat.jpg es que no se cómo hacerlo Jacqueline Briggs (muro) 18:03 23 sep 2015 (UTC) ::La imagen que pedís para hacer un fondo es demasiado pequeña (los fondos que subo tienen un tamaño de 1570x880 píxeles). Con respecto a la portada, veo que estuviste haciendo modificaciones. Sigue en pie esa parte de la solicitud? Saludos. -- 16:08 10 oct 2015 (UTC) :::Jacqueline, ¿todavía estás interesada en el diseño? Giovi te preguntó por la portada, que modificaste, y también dijo que esa imagen no podía usarse como fondo. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 12:22 4 dic 2015 (UTC) ::::Hola Jacqueline, cerramos la solicitud por tener ya mucho tiempo. Si aún quieres realizar los cambios, te pedimos que realices una nueva solicitud. Gracias y disculpa las molestias. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 19:14 26 dic 2015 (UTC) Wiki Una Familia De Diez Hola Erick. Ya he creado una nueva plantilla para las secciones siguiendo tus indicaciones. Además, he corregido un poco la forma de presentarla y algunos enlaces puestos de forma errónea. Algunas de las secciones que pides ya están actualmente en la portada, y de todos modos las que pudieran faltar basta con usar la misma plantilla para incluirlas. ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda más concreta para la portada? ¿O la damos por finalizada? --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 12:47 4 dic 2015 (UTC) ::::Hola Erick, cerramos la solicitud por tener ya mucho tiempo. Si aún quieres realizar los cambios, te pedimos que realices una nueva solicitud. Gracias y disculpa las molestias. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 19:15 26 dic 2015 (UTC) We Bare Bears Latino Wiki Hola Simmer. En cuanto al logo, ¿qué cambios o mejoras te gustaría respecto al actual? En cuanto a la portada, podemos hacer las mejoras que nos pidas, pero la imagen del panda está dentro de una galería deslizante (slider), sobre la cual no tenemos poder de modificación en su versión para móviles. En teoría, debería verse bien. Al margen de eso, ¿qué cambios concretos te gustaría tener en la portada respecto a la versión actual? --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 12:55 4 dic 2015 (UTC) ::::Hola Simmer, cerramos la solicitud por tener ya mucho tiempo. Si aún quieres realizar los cambios, te pedimos que realices una nueva solicitud. Gracias y disculpa las molestias. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 19:16 26 dic 2015 (UTC) Wiki Videojuegos Lego Sobre la portada, ¿en qué mejora exacta estás pensando para darle un estilo Lego? Sobre el fondo no hay problema. Sobre lo último que comentas, no es algo que dependa del diseño, es una funcionalidad distinta llamada Hero Image. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 12:58 4 dic 2015 (UTC) ::::Hola ThePro, cerramos la solicitud por tener ya mucho tiempo. Si aún quieres realizar los cambios, te pedimos que realices una nueva solicitud. Gracias y disculpa las molestias. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 19:17 26 dic 2015 (UTC) Wikia FiebreAsia La administradora está inactiva durante hace más de un mes. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 13:05 4 dic 2015 (UTC) Nintendo LastChance Wiki El administrador está inactivo hace dos meses. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 13:06 4 dic 2015 (UTC) Geometry Dash Wiki Hola Zitro. ¿En qué tipo de fondo estás pensando concretamente? En cuanto a la portada, ¿qué cambios o mejoras deseas? --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 13:07 4 dic 2015 (UTC) :Hola Cuban (después de 1 mes que me respondes), solo quiero una mejor plantilla para la portada de la wiki, algo parecido a el que ya está pero con un sombreado blanco atrás de el cuadro de la plantilla ya existente, también que las imágenes que se coloquen en estas plantillas no sean completamente cuadradas, si no que en vez de tener los lados rectos sean curvos. Gracias y saludos. :left|150px|link=Usuario:Zitromateo|¡Visita Mi Perfil! 15:40 12 ene 2016 (UTC) Estrategipedia Todo hecho. Te he dejado las plantillas vacías para que puedas poner el contenido que quieras. ¡Un saludo! --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 20:14 26 dic 2015 (UTC) Contract Wars :Se han realizado cambios en el diseño de la comunidad por vuestra parte desde que se realizó esta solicitud. Si aún te encuentras interesado en la solicitud, por favor, te pedimos que realices una solicitud nueva Fading Suns :Por lo que veo, el problema ya ha sido solucionado. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 23:30 30 dic 2015 (UTC) Wikia Mayoi Neko Overrun! Hecho, espero que te guste. No pude añadir a Takumi al fondo porque no hay imágenes que realmente sirvan de su personaje, así que he optado por una composición partida en dos que espero que te sirva :) ¡Saludos! --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 21:19 6 dic 2015 (UTC) Fran Bow Wikia :El enlace que nos has proporcionado no es correcto, por favor, te pedimos que realices una nueva solicitud con el enlace correcto, pues la comunidad en cuestión tampoco se encuentra en tus comunidades favoritas.--[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 23:32 30 dic 2015 (UTC) Wiki X-Men ¡Hecho! Espero que te guste el diseño :) Cualquier cosa, aquí estoy. -- 19:51 1 ene 2016 (UTC) :Quedó precioso, yo no lo habría hecho mejor. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 07:11 4 ene 2016 (UTC) Queenpedia -- 23:34 1 ene 2016 (UTC) :Precioso también. Gracias de nuevo. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 07:11 4 ene 2016 (UTC) Wikia Frases de lengua de 2A de ESO La comunidad no cumple con los requisitos. -- 18:23 2 ene 2016 (UTC) wikia stick empires Hola Kirito, la comunidad no cumple los requisitos para la solicitud. -- 18:24 2 ene 2016 (UTC) marketing Hola Fatima, me temo que la comunidad no cumple los requisitos mínimos para la solicitud de un diseño. Por favor, asegúrate de que la Wikia cumpla los requisitos para realizar una solicitud. -- 18:27 2 ene 2016 (UTC) Wikia go princess pretty cure Leyendapedia Dragon Ball Wiki Fanon :Cancela la solicitud, la wiki fue cerrada y redirigida a la original por una decisión propia. Un saludo. Niko-Zero-Havik Neck (muro) 19:56 15 dic 2015 (UTC) Solicitud cerrada a petición del usuario. -- 17:12 14 ene 2016 (UTC) wiki marvel universe La comunidad no cumple los requisitos. -- 17:26 14 ene 2016 (UTC) cine marvel wiki La comunidad no cumple los requisitos. -- 17:26 14 ene 2016 (UTC) Supernatural Hola LMMJ, ¿te refieres a poner la imagen en el encabezado del wiki, por debajo del menú de navegación? -- 11:59 16 ene 2016 (UTC) La solicitud se ha abandonado. Por motivos de organización, por favor, realizar una nueva solicitud. -- 23:28 24 ene 2016 (UTC) Wikia Wiki Anime Oc La comunidad no cumple los requisitos -- 12:00 16 ene 2016 (UTC) Hardware libre La comunidad no cumple los requisitos -- 12:01 16 ene 2016 (UTC) Jeff the killer La comunidad se encuentra cerrada o el enlace es incorrecto. Por favor, dado que la solicitud tiene ya más de un mes, te pedimos que realices una de nueva si aún sigues interesada en ella. -- 12:04 16 ene 2016 (UTC) Wiki Peppa Hola Dereck. ¿Aún sigues interesado en la solicitud? -- 12:05 16 ene 2016 (UTC) Marvel Wiki Hecho, espero que te guste. --[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Muro' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Perfil ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''Blogs ]] 23:37 30 dic 2015 (UTC) SagaSouls La comunidad se encuentra cerrada -- 12:06 16 ene 2016 (UTC) my little pony fans wikia Actualmente no realizamos cambios en el fondo del chat. -- 14:18 3 feb 2016 (UTC) My Little Pony fan lavor 22:29 1 ene 2016 (UTC)}} Zombies Fanon Wiki Zombies Fanon Wiki Solicitud terminada. ¡Espero que os guste el nuevo diseño! -- 19:46 16 ene 2016 (UTC) Wikia Payday Olviden lo del Logo, Fondo y Favicon ya encontre la manera de hacelo, el problema es que en el zoom que yo veo que sea mas de 75% hace que no se vea el fondo, al menos en Chrome, ya solo quiero lo de la Portada y con eso ya estaria feliz, Gracias Patatas y gatos :3 (muro) 05:16 16 ene 2016 (UTC) ¡Hecho! Si hay cualquier problema o tienes alguna duda, házmelo saber. -- 16:36 3 feb 2016 (UTC) Wikia Anime y Manga -- 13:42 17 ene 2016 (UTC) The Flash Eniclopedia Hecho, espero que el resultado sea de tu agrado -- 13:21 17 ene 2016 (UTC) Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki Hecho, ¡espero que te guste! -- 17:51 23 ene 2016 (UTC) We Bare Bears Fanon Wikia La comunidad no cumple los requisitos mínimos. -- 23:20 24 ene 2016 (UTC) Wikia La wikia no cumple los requisitos mínimos. -- 23:19 24 ene 2016 (UTC) tribus urbanas La comunidad no cumple los requisitos mínimos. Además, solo se permite una solicitud por mes para cada comunidad. -- 23:22 24 ene 2016 (UTC) Payda2pedia La comunidad no cumple los requisitos mínimos. -- 23:23 24 ene 2016 (UTC) El Bestiario *Quisiera saber por que atendieron antes una solicitud que estaba por delante? No es en orden? Saludos. :::Hola Rikudo. En primer lugar, disculpáme por si te ha molestado. Normalmente trato de dar prioridad a aquellas comunidades con algún lanzamiento o estreno próximo, motivo directo de la correspondiente solicitud. Más aún si ese estreno ya se ha producido y desde el equipo de diseño no hemos podido atender esa solicitud a tiempo. Ese ha sido el caso de la Tarantinopedia, por ejemplo. Evidentemente son casos excepcionales, así que normalmente se sigue el orden de solicitud. En todo caso, ya me encuentro trabajando en tu solicitud y en las demás que faltaban, pero pedimos paciencia. Somos un equipo de usuarios voluntarios e intentamos cuidar cada detalle de las solicitudes que recibimos. Siempre estamos a vuestra disposición y tratamos de ayudar en todo lo que podemos desde el equipo de diseño. Eso sí, espero que se comprenda que también tenemos obligaciones y cosas que requieren de nuestra atención ajenas a Wikia. Si tienes cualquier duda o problema, puedes contactar con nosotros mismos o con el Staff cuando quieras. Un saludo. ::::Hola Spartan, no me molesto, solo era una duda, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de contestar y recibir la solicitud. De nuevo gracias y excelente dia. -- 00:50 30 ene 2016 (UTC) :Hola Rikudo. La solicitud ya ha sido finalizada. Si hay cualquier cosa que quieras añadir o cambiar, no dudes en decírmelo. ¡Un saludo! -- 19:30 6 feb 2016 (UTC) Tarantinopedia Leyendapedia Internado CHS por Lomeruna126 :No soy diseñador ni nada, pero creo que la Wiki no cumple con los requisitos, estos se encuentran en esta página. Un saludo. -- Niko-Zero-Havik Neck (muro) 12:21 12 feb 2016 (UTC) ::Hola, la comunidad no cumple con la cantidad de artículos requeridos, teniendo únicamente un total de 9, por lo cual te hacen falta 16 artículos. -- 17:06 17 feb 2016 (UTC)